


Painful Rest

by RyanoftheAbyss



Series: Shumako Week 2019 [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, ShuMako Week 2019, Shumako week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanoftheAbyss/pseuds/RyanoftheAbyss
Summary: Ren is in bad shape after his interrogation, and it is clear to see it has hurt the others as well. His girlfriend more so than he thought.Story for Day 4 Prompt of Shumako Week: Healing/Protect.https://twitter.com/shumakoweek





	Painful Rest

Ren was the embodiment of self-sacrifice.  
  
For as long as the others had known him, the boy had always been one to give himself for others. Allowing himself to be pushed to the brink for the sake of those who needed his help. So many times did his advisor have to step in when he would exert himself too far while exploring Mementos or Palaces.  
  
Thus it pained Makoto so much to see him in such a horrible state. Ren sitting on his bed while still in considerably poor shape. The young male having barely escaped the grips of certain death thanks in part to Sae. If she hadn't believed in Ren words, then he would surely have perished at the hands of Akechi and the man backing him.  
  
Yet even with their plan being successful, it did not come without consequences. Those well on display upon seeing the injuries Ren now sported throughout his body. Makoto not admitting to the others she had snuck out to check on him before they met at Leblanc together. Both Futaba and herself at the verge of tears at his battered and unconscious state upon first seeing him.  
  
Damaged ribs. Bruised leg. Various cuts and blemishes. The simple fact was that Ren was left in terrible shape. Those... monstrosities had beat him senseless. Drugged him. Tortured him. Simply thinking about it made her wish it was possible to summon her Persona in the real world and make them pay...  
  
Yet all she could do was wait. Wait for Ren to recover and join them in infiltrating Shido's Palace. He had insisted on going right away but was outright refused. Makoto more than adamant that he needed rest. When Ren tried to get the others on his side, they all instead agreed with the brunette. They shared her worries about his well being after all.  
  
At the moment, however, Makoto's focus was entirely on Ren. The boy still awake as the pain was a bit too much for him to bear. Still waiting on the painkillers to kick in so he could have some relief. Makoto still remembering how bad it all truly was.  
  
Seeing his injuries tore her hearts to shreds. It was her plan that got him so hurt. She hadn't thought that the police could be such monsters. To think they would torture a teenager all to serve some bastard who wanted total control. The thought of it sickened her to her stomach, but also made her truly sorrowful. Even throughout their explanation to Sae and Sojiro, she was plagued with unyielding guilt. That feeling deep in her gut slowly eating away at her more and more the longer time went on.  
  
She should have thought of something else. She should have figured out another way. It was her job to come up with the plans... and this one, while it worked, still made the person she loved suffer so much...   
  
Yet even as she tried to act strong for Ren, the boy saw through her facade with ease. Stating it wasn't her fault and that he was only alive thanks to the plan. Even if it came with consequences, it allowed Ren to be reunited with his love. Makoto having a hard time fighting back tears even as she blushed.  
  
Ren's warm touch did help Makoto a bit. But it did not distract her from the task at hand. Ren needed to be treated and the sooner done the better. He needed his bandages changed and faced washed off. He had been sweating again as the pain was still strong.   
  
"Ren please take off your shirt," Makoto asked even as a flush basked her face. She knew it was for the sake of helping him, but saying it aloud was still a bit embarrassing. Though Ren didn't waste a moment in using it to his advantage.  
  
"Want to see my abs so badly my dear?" Ren asked with a smirk. "Well, I'm afraid-"  
  
"Ren..." Makoto's voice cut the boy off. The latter able to see the frown on her face that showed she was serious. And worried as hell. As much as Ren wanted to brush it off with a few more jokes, he could tell that would only frustrate her. And as fun as it was to tease her... this was not the time or place.  
  
With a hesitant hand, Ren moved to remove his t-shirt. Yet at the sight of him wincing, Makoto rushed towards him. Giving him a look as if asking if it was okay for her to remove the shirt instead as it would require less movement on his part. Ren again wanted to make a joke but simply nodded instead.  
  
Thus with a careful hand Makoto began to remove the boy's shirt. Ren trying his best to not flinch at the movements but it proved difficult. Thus he simply gritted his teeth and let Makoto finish up.  
  
The next few minutes were pretty rough for both of them. Ren wincing from the pain even at Makoto's more gentle touches. The latter trying her best to not agitate any of the wounds while pressing some cold rags against some of his more serious bruises as a means of reducing swelling. Focusing especially on the bruised cheek.   
  
It proved impossible for Makoto to hold back her tears as they began to flow during Ren's treatment. Seeing the cuts and bruises on Ren's torso was just too much to handle. Makoto cursing her own weakness as she began to cry; fighting back a choked sob at all this. It was her fault he was like this. If she had just thought of something else! It was her fault-  
  
Ren at that moment reached out with both hands. Using his thumbs to wipe away her tears before cradling her face between his fingers. "This is NOT your fault Makoto. Don't ever think that." Ren stated as if reading her mind. Yet Makoto just let out another choked sob before shaking her head.  
  
"I... I should have realized this could happen... I should have-"  
  
"Stop. Makoto, look at me." Ren asked of her. Makoto refused to meet his eyes out of shame, only to have Ren pull his hands away before returning one under her chin. Gently lifting her face so they were meeting eye to eye. "Your plan is the only reason I'm still alive. Your plan is the reason that we know about Shido. Even if I'm banged up, I'm still here."   
  
A warm smile graced Ren's face before he took her hand into his and gave it a gentle squeeze. Reassuring her that he was still alive. That they were together again. Makoto still trembling a little even as she shook her head. "How are you so good at that...?" She asked in referring to his ability to help people feel better. The teen just chuckling softly at her question.  
  
"It's a gift. Now, how about we wrap this up?" Ren asked to which Makoto gave him a deadpan look even through her tear stained face. "What? Come on you KNOW that was funny."  
  
"Oh be quiet you dork..." Makoto muttered before getting back to it. Wiping her tears with her sleeve before moving to finish up the bandages and such. Once done Ren was quick to put his shirt back on per Makoto's instruction. The former teasing that she was just excited to see his abs to which she flustered and groaned.  
  
Even with all the jokes, Makoto did not waver. Once all was said and done Ren found himself sitting in front of Makoto as the latter stood in front of him. Nodding to herself before speaking. "Okay. Ren, I think you should get some rest." She reasoned to which Ren shook his head.   
  
"I'm... fine Makoto. We should be focusing on figuring out what Shido's keyword is-"  
  
"No. I'm sorry Ren, but that can wait. Right now you need all the rest you can get. Please..." Makoto interrupted. Pleading with her boyfriend in an attempt to get him to sleep. He needed time to heal. Yet she knew Ren would be too steadfast in his desire for justice.   
  
As expected, he replied in kind. "I can sleep later. Right now we need to figure out Shido's keywords before it's too late. The longer we wait the more dangerous of a situation we're in. You know it'll only be a matter of time before he sends Akechi after you all." Ren tried to reason, only for Makoto to shake her head.  
  
"We know already Ren. But you'll be of no use to us if you're not fully rested." Ren was actually taken back by how blunt Makoto was with her statement. The brunette frowning before leaning down and pressing her forehead against his. "Ren... Please for everyone's sake, get some rest." She pleaded one final time. Her voice so broken and sorrowful.  
  
He wanted to argue. To say that they had to focus on the task at hand and forgo extra rest. But... She was right. He couldn't afford to slow everyone down. Thus with a sigh he agreed. "Fine... But first thing tomorrow we're going to work on this."  
  
Makoto knew he was going to be stubborn so she simply nodded. She knew it wasn't going to be easy for him to rest before the painkillers kicked in. Which was why a thought came to mind to help him relax.   
   
It was a short bit later that Ren found his head resting on Makoto's lap. Providing so much warmth and comfort to him in that moment; much to his surprise. He had experienced this a few times before, but somehow it still amazed him how great it felt. Makoto providing him with the comfort that he desperately needed through this painful experience.  
  
Soon enough Makoto was running her fingers through his hair and against his scalp. Gently rubbing small circles in it as an attempt to ease the boy. Able to tell it was working as Ren's eyes were beginning to slip shut. Makoto pressing a soft kiss to his forehead as he was being lulled to sleep.  
  
"Makoto... stay..." Ren mumbled weakly as he was falling asleep. The brunette quick to realize what he was asking for and nodded.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere. Now rest my love. Rest..." She spoke so softly which only helped Ren fall faster to sleep. Soon enough the boy was gently snoozing while resting on his girlfriend's lap. Makoto hoping the pain meds would kick in soon to help make it an easier slumber.  
  
She knew all too well that once he awoke the next morning they'd be at it again. Trying to find a way into Shido's Palace and take the bastard down once and for all. For now though she would help him heal. Help him rest. As his advisor, his friend, and his girlfriend. She would make sure he would be okay.  
  
She couldn't prevent him from being hurt this time. But she would ensure he would never suffer like this ever again. No matter what...  
  
Which was why several hours later Ren would awaken- due to some of the pain- to a slight surprise. Able to see it was still dark out and his position had changed a bit. Now laying in his bed with Makoto in his arms; the latter likely shifting herself at some point so they were lying side by side. Her arms wrapped gently around his frame to keep the boy close.  
  
Ren couldn't stop the smile that graced his lips before he pulled her closer. Ignoring the pain and just basking in the warmth of his love. Knowing that all the pain and suffering was worth it.  
  
Because it allowed him to protect those he loved most of all. Something he'd do again without hesitation. As it was his way...

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest and say this is one of my weaker entries. Though it's mostly due to the fact that I've kinda covered the prompt in past stories before, making it a little difficult to form the best idea on how to tackle it.
> 
> I know a few others are gonna try this scene as well but it's fine. Different interpretations for different people is the spice of life. Or something. I dunno, I'm kinda sleepy atm.
> 
> Anyway thank you all for reading and I hope you have a wonderful day.
> 
> This is once again part of Shumako Week 2019. For more info check the twitter below. Come join us in the Shumako hype! There's plenty of art and stories abound!
> 
> https://twitter.com/shumakoweek


End file.
